The Night Everything Changed
by brucas4ever09
Summary: Cross over between Hannah Montana and One Tree Hill. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all head to Malibu to see a Hannah Montana concert, but someone has a hidden agenda. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Pilot

FYI: I don't own Hannah Montana or One Tree Hill

This is a cross-over of Hannah Montana and One Tree Hill. I suck at descriptions so just read it and all kinds of reviews are welcomed …

The Night Everything Changed

**Tree Hill, North Carolina –**

"Brooke!! Come on, we need to get going or else we are gonna be late to school!" screamed Haley from the front room. "I'm coming just give me a couple more minutes, I have almost perfected my look," Brooke replied.

Once in Brooke's car, she realizes that she left her keys on the table, "Shit! Haley I need to go back in there, I left the keys in the apartment," Brooke said. "Oh no! I am not going to believe that, I will go and get them, where are they?" said a very annoyed Haley. "Well they are either on the coffee table or somewhere on my bed," said Brooke as she watched her best friend get out of her car.

_Brooke's thoughts-_

_I hope she doesn't see the plans for her surprise trip to California. If she does Nathan is going to kill me, on the other hand if she does find out about it he might just kick me out of the trip, that way I wont have to watch Lucas and Peyton suck face the whole time._

"Brooke! Earth to Brooke. Is anyone in there," Haley said trying to get Brooke's attention. "Yea, hey, sorry I got sidetracked," but Brooke's thoughts were still on Lucas and Peyton.

_Haley's thoughts –_

_What is her problem? She has been acting weird like this for the past couple of weeks. Its probably something that has to do with Peyton and Lucas. I still don't know how they could do that to her. I mean Peyton is … well was her best friend, and Lucas was her boyfriend! I would kill Brooke if her and Nathan got together. I'm just glad that Nathan and I are good again._

**Malibu - -**

Miley was sitting in Hannah's closet thinking of new songs when her best friends Lilly and Oliver come barging in. "Miley, please tell Oliver that not all hot guys are jerks!" said Lilly. "Actually Oliver, they aren't. I have been talking to this guy on the internet for a couple of months and he seems really nice. Then again most guys are, like take Jake for instance. He can't seem to be able to tell a car full of clowns from a girl who is crazy about him," said Miley, thinking it over. "Wait a minute, Miley you didn't tell me that you were talking to a kid on the internet! Are you talking to him as Hannah or as Miley?" asked Lilly. "Now why does that matter? Hannah and Miley are the same person after all. Just that one side is famous and the other well … isn't," said Miley not really understanding what there problem was. "MILEY! THERE ARE A LOT OF FREAKS ON THE INTERNET! Why would you ever think that it was ok for you to talk to some guy on the internet?" asked Oliver. "Well it just didn't seem like a big deal. Plus he isn't that much older than me, and he lives in North Carolina so it's not like he is going to fly out to Malibu for me." Said Miley getting really mad at their judgment. "Wait, Miley did you tell him where you lived?" asked Jackson, who was sleeping on the revolving rack and had woken up when Oliver had yelled at Miley. "Jackson GET OUT OF MY ROOM! And do you guys really think I am that stupid? Of courses I didn't tell him where I live, seriously I am not that dumb."

_Miley's Thoughts-_

_God, do they seriously think that I am that dumb! I mean why would I give this incredibly gorgeous guy my name and where I live. Which brings me to my next point … why is Jackson sleeping in my closet? Geez sometimes I wonder if he was adopted._

"Well guys I really need to go because I need to work on some Hannah material because I have a show tomorrow and I am really nervous about this one," said Miley trying to get them out of her room. "That's fine; we will go if you don't want us to listen to what you are coming up with." Said a very hurt Lilly, "Come on Oliver, let's go grab a fudgy buddy!"

"Miles I hope you know that if you need to talk that I am here. I don't want you to end up getting hurt because you are telling this guy everything about your life." Said Jackson, who sounded like he really meant it. "Don't worry Jackson I will be fine, and he doesn't even know my name. Don't worry I know what I am doing," said Miley.


	2. The Surprise

I still don't own Hannah Montana or One Tree Hill.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina –**

As the girls pulled up to Tree Hill High School, Nathan and Lucas were arguing about the trip. "Nathan I really don't see the point in why Peyton and I have to go to some lame ass concert! I mean you and Haley can go and Brooke can go do whatever it is that she does and Peyton and I can do what WE want," said Lucas. "No, you don't understand this trip is FOR Haley! After she came back she has felt like no one cares about any of our friendships. Trust me I would rather it be just me and her but looks like I cant have my way either," said a VERY annoyed Nathan. "Wait. What are you guys arguing about? What concert? Are you planning a surprise for me?" asked a very happy Haley.

_Nathan's Thoughts_ –

_Shit! She knows … what do I do? Do I lie to her and then still surprise or tell her right now. I mean we could always leave tonight or tomorrow and go a couple of days early. I think I will tell her now._

"Listen Haley, I know how much you love Hannah Montana so I bought us all tickets. It was supposed to be a surprise but I guess I blew that huh?" said Nathan. "Nathan you bought me Hannah Montana tickets! I love you, when are we leaving? Should I start packing? How long are we gonna be there? It is in California right?" asked Haley. "Yes, it's in California, and we weren't going to leave until Saturday, but I guess we can leave now if you want?" said Nathan. "BROOKE! GET BACK IN THE CAR. WE ARE GOING HOME TO PACK!" screamed Haley.

**Malibu – **

"HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH!" Screamed the stadium full of people wanting Hannah Montana to come back on the stage. "Man I don't get tired of that," said a tired Miley. "And I wont ever get tired of eating all of the food back in your dressing room," said Lilly dressed up in her crazy Lola outfit.

**Back at Miley's house**

"Lilly I have to tell you something," said Miley. "Yea, what is it," said Lilly as she was stuffing pop corn in her mouth. "Do you remember yesterday when I told you and Oliver about the guy that I have been talking to on the internet?" asked Miley. "Yea, what about him? I mean I don't think that it is that big of deal anymore. I mean as long as he doesn't know your name or anything its not that big of a deal," Lilly said. "No you see, he told me that he bought some Hannah Montana tickets and that he is coming to Malibu! What do I do? I mean I didn't think that he would ever come here," Miley said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS COMING TO SEE HANNAH! ARE YOU NUTS?" yelled Lilly.

Sorry about the short chapters, I will update whenever I can. Reviews would be loved!


End file.
